


Like That

by schemingreader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schemingreader/pseuds/schemingreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting my smut on again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like That

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a few years ago. This is the text of my original introduction.
> 
> I never get my act together to write stories for birthdays for either real people or fictional characters anymore. Here's how I happened to write this one: I was beta-reading for [](http://scrtkpr.livejournal.com/profile)[**scrtkpr**](http://scrtkpr.livejournal.com/) and I admitted that I really wasn't in the mood to read smut. She asked me if I was feeling okay! I decided that if I was going to be any use at all, I had better get my smut on again. So I started writing drabbles for the [](http://snape100.livejournal.com/profile)[**snape100**](http://snape100.livejournal.com/) prompt, which was "Snape and...sex." I started with a graphic sexual description and tried to keep on as I had started. This is all the week's drabbles collected in one place, plus one added as a coda.

**What Snape Liked**

"I have had sex before, Lupin."

"I supposed you had."

"You don't have to--"

"It's nicer this way."

He had long fingers. It was quite a bit nicer, in fact, so much nicer that Severus squirmed.

"Come on now, I'm ready." Lupin huffed a laugh into his neck, and Severus was ready to scream. "Will you bugger me already!"

"Thought you'd never ask," Lupin said, pushing into him with enough force to flatten him against the stone wall. Lupin's cock was huge and hot. He was an annoying person, or quasi-person, but this was what Severus liked--a good, rough fuck.

 

**What Lupin Liked**

Lupin was a brilliant fuck--it was almost worth the social awkwardness afterward. He leaned against Severus' back, panting.

"I have a bed, you know, Severus," he said. He withdrew carefully. God, he had an enormous prick.

"I'm sure," Severus said. He let his robes drop back into place over his naked, dripping arse.

"I'm not Head of House, so students don't knock me up at midnight."

"What's your point?"

"We're a bit old for all this fumbling about in corners."

"I don't fumble."

"No." Lupin smiled at him in the dimness, and then kissed him for the first time.

 

**What Lupin was Like**

"All right, Severus?" Lupin's voice was soft.

"What's the joke? Why would you kiss me?"

Lupin froze. His face went blank. "I'm not--" he began. "Fine." He began to walk away down the corridor, stumbling a little.

"Oh, come now," Severus said through his tight throat. "It's just a fuck, Lupin."

"Right." His voice was clipped and hurt. This would not do.

"Come back here," Severus said, walking after him. He slid his trembling arm around the werewolf's waist. This was difficult.

"Because I like you, all right?" Lupin said.

Severus nodded. "You are a pervert."

"Rather," Lupin said.

 

**What Snape was Like**

He did his dramatic sweep up to the door, and then stood glaring, leaning against the jamb.

Snape's adult airs and graces only covered the same discomfort and shyness he'd shown at school.

"Glad you came," Remus said. "May I offer you something to drink?"

"No, thank you," Snape said. He pulled the door shut and stood still, squaring his shoulders.

"A date, not a firing squad," Remus said.

"No joking," Snape said. "You're never funny." He lunged for Remus and kissed him like he was starving. Remus pressed him hard against the door. "That's more like it," Snape said.

 

**Yes, Just Like That**

Severus pushed Lupin down onto his bed. It was...oddly convenient.

It was like being with a girl--so much kissing, and Lupin wanted to do it naked. Severus had never had that with a man. Lupin was disrobing him.

"D'ye want to top, this time?" Lupin asked. Severus must have made a face, because Lupin laughed. "It's all right. I love to do you."

He was stroking Severus' arse and smiling. He was beautiful, even at 34, even though he was a monster, and he was hard and waiting on his back for Severus to sink down onto him.

Severus did.

 

**Like the Beast He Is**

"Oh yes," Lupin gasped. He parted his thighs convulsively, trying to thrust upward. He was fairly writhing under Severus as Severus rode his cock. Oh, this was good. Lupin was grabbing Severus' hips and making a lot of noise. "Oh, Severus, yes." His eyes were unfocused and his face was rosy, with a faint sheen of sweat. His open lips were still smiling.

"I'll wipe that smile off," Severus though to himself, "I'll make him come like a beast." His own prick was bouncing with each descent, so hard, and he was going to come, himself, without even touching it.

 

**Like He'd Be Good in Bed**

Severus felt his arse clench around Lupin's cock. He was spurting, shaking, coming all over Lupin's muscular chest. Lupin was gripping him, pulling him down, crying out.

It was a singularly successful session. He hoped he didn't look as pleased and grateful as Lupin did. Lupin rolled him over, finally, cock sliding out, and kissed him again.

"No, you really don't fumble, do you," he said. He pushed the hair out of Severus' eyes. "I thought you would be good in bed." Blood rose to Severus' face. Had he thought about it that much? "You look like you would be."

 

**Nothing Like He Thought**

Severus walked back down the staircase to his rooms at dawn. Lupin had insisted that he stay the night. Lupin had kissed him in the shower, cuddled naked with him in the bed, and sucked him off in the morning.

He had supposed it was gratitude for making the Wolfsbane potion, but perhaps lycanthropes had earlier midlife crises due to their typically shorter lifespans? Lupin had laughed at Severus' jokes, and not even Dumbledore did that.

He could see the attraction of a relationship, with regular rogering. They could even go out to dinner, after the end of term.

 

**March 10, 1994**

Severus' heart was determined to pump extra blood to his ears, his cheeks, his groin. Inconvenient; he was just trying to be civil. He knocked on the door to the werewolf's rooms only twice before it opened.

"Lu--Remus." He inclined his head with what he hoped was some measure of dignity, and the other man ushered him in.

"Severus, what a pleasant--it's not wolfsbane day."

"No." He thrust the wrapped package into Lupin's hand. "Happy birthday."

"How did you know it was my--"

"Magic."

Lupin laughed. He pulled Severus to him. "What a lovely present. I can't wait to unwrap it."


End file.
